


【FF14】这个主角太过悲惨令我不忍写完结局-2

by Sug_Tr



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sug_Tr/pseuds/Sug_Tr
Summary: 光之战士的灵魂意外回到了千万年前的亚马乌罗提，却不幸进入了错误的身体。
Relationships: 初代光 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【FF14】这个主角太过悲惨令我不忍写完结局-2

2

昨晚的绝望来的快去的也快，或者说是过于复杂的局面让大脑干脆放弃了思考。在深夜倦意的安抚下，光之战士决定一切都等睡一觉以后再说。古代人的身体健康而强壮，没有过量的光属性以太在内里搅乱，光之战士度过了一夜安稳的睡眠。

有关原本的时空，最后的记忆是一块诡异的水晶。  
打倒沃里斯化身的灵光卫后，体内的光之以太已经浓稠到化为乳白的液体，迫使他从口鼻出狼狈地呕出。爱梅特赛尔克狠狠地讽刺了他的无能并绑架了水晶公。  
别无他法的众人回到水晶都，一番休整后重新出发前往黑风海。  
事情是从他踏入虚构亚马乌罗提的那一刻开始不对劲的。陌生的街道曲折回环，和同伴们暂时分头行动后，光之战士很快迷失了方向——虽然他更倾向于是某种神秘的力量在引导他走向某个特定的地点。  
他只记得自己最后是走进了一条三面无光的漆黑窄巷，路的尽头有一块纯白的以太水晶悬浮于空中——在无光深海的暗影城邦中，出现光之以太实在太过可疑，但可惜的是意识到时已经太迟了。体内过量的以太在那块水晶的影响下陡然暴走，光之战士来不及发出一声呼救便失去了意识。  
再醒来已是在千万年前真正的亚马乌罗提。  
为什么会是爱梅特赛尔克呢……他糟心地想着。本以为自己是变成了那个人——好歹稍微探查了一番虚构亚马乌罗提，也在人民辩论馆和希斯拉德的幻影进行了短暂的交谈。旅途中爱梅特赛尔克的话语他并不是没有听进心里，二者结合不难猜测，曾经的时空存在过那么一个人，对爱梅特赛尔克来说有着特殊的意义，自己的灵魂更是有着与之相似的色彩。  
如果是作为那个人，行事或许方便不少：昨晚来看，那是位会离开亚马乌罗提独自活动，行事大胆且颇有些离经叛道的公民。对有着多年游历艾欧泽亚经验的冒险者来说是个合适扮演的角色。  
但要是作为爱梅特赛尔克——光之战士再次叹气，现在是叫“哈迪斯”来着——似乎已经就任了十四席的职位，许许多多的责任必将随之而来。用这双眼睛，光之战士眨眼，确实能看到无影本人描述过的“灵魂的色彩”，可他完全不知该如何运用于实际，对这里的社会规则也一无所知——全然陌生又孤立无援的情况是最难办的了。  
不过多想无益。事到如今也只能走一步看一步，先设法立足，再寻找回去的方法吧。

古代人的床铺柔软无比消磨意志，光之战士试着从床上坐起时感到一丝微妙的异样。  
说起来有点害羞，但是他勃起了。  
严格来说，是哈迪斯的身体在这个轻松愉悦的早晨勃起了。

——男人的身体不就是如此。光之战士镇静无比，哪怕是有着不屈灵魂的古代真人也不过如此嘛。他伸手提起被子，心无邪念地坐下打算等待一切自己过去。古朴的房间以暗沉的色调为主，窗框与房间的四脚都装饰有简单又奇妙的古代花纹。屋内的陈设十分简单，床的对面是昨晚他盯着摘下面具的那面镜子——  
他不该看向那面镜子的。  
某位无影的冷淡又嫌弃的面孔不合时宜地闯进脑海，和此时镜中的脸庞渐渐重合于一体。光之战士猛然想起“哈迪斯”这个名字意味着什么：此时此刻，这具刚醒于好眠的身体，同样是曾经属于爱梅特赛尔克的身体。  
那个爱梅特赛尔克的身体……  
比起随意使用各种容器，更喜欢尽可能地保持外貌不变——穿着加雷马皇室华服的男人之前似乎是这么说过。也正如他所言，除了发色上的细微差异，那位无影所寄宿的索鲁斯在外表上与原本的哈迪斯如出一辙。  
但爱梅特赛尔克不会露出如此错愕的表情……光之战士下意识地抚上脸颊。该是怎么样的神情呢？他总是懒洋洋的耷拉着眼角，金色的眼睛只肯露出一半，就连眉毛上都写满了烦闷与丧气。他会皱起鼻梁恶狠狠地瞪过来，咬牙切齿地露出一口整齐的俐齿，戴着华贵的白手套用力戳指，愤懑地戏剧化地大声抱怨：“都、要、怪、你！”  
要怎样巧舌如簧的狡辩，才能抵赖那一刻出现在心底的悸动？  
光之战士握紧了双拳，他咽下唾液缓慢地呼吸。承认隐秘而羞耻的妄念是一回事，但对他人的身体擅自做出卑微的侵犯是另一回事。可他无法挪开视线，窥视的负罪感一团一团地涌入大脑，缝隙间却填满了无可救药的饱胀情欲。  
他和肉体僵持在原处。滑落的被褥勾勒出腿间性器的饱满形状，更多血液在视觉冲击下涌向下腹。光之战士咬紧了牙。他并非——并非从未有过，某些不逊的肖想，只是那位无影和拂晓的关系远谈不上融洽，对方的理念也过于惊世骇俗，归根究底两方的最终理想亦存在着不可调和的矛盾……  
他们之间似乎一切都无从谈起。仅有过的几丝旑念也不过是在那些匆匆休憩的夜晚，在精疲力尽地坠入睡眠前的短暂胡思乱想中转瞬即逝。  
那些不可言说的旖旎邪念，那些有关于声音，眼睛，嘴唇，笑容乃至于身体的妄念……光之战士颇为痛苦地发出一声短促的闷哼。人类的卑劣天性终究占了上风，他的手向下缓缓伸去：此刻失去理智的唯一原因，是他没能从一开始就闭上眼睛。  
爱梅特赛尔克所使用的有着索鲁斯外观的身体，在繁复的层层衣袍下，是否也是这幅模样？  
自暴自弃的光之战士死死地盯着镜子里那具正在自渎的肉体。  
他的皮肤是否是一样白皙光滑？浅色的乳晕是否也如花蕾般点缀强壮的躯体？坚硬的胸膛同样会随着剧烈的心跳上下鼓动？下方也是紧实的肌肉，温暖的腹股，和短而柔软的白色毛发？  
他喃喃自语着爱梅特赛尔克这个拗口的称呼，渐渐又壮着胆子喊出了哈迪斯这一名字。  
他的阴茎也会因兴奋而挺立，在冰冷的手中滚烫而昂扬吗？也会在被包裹、被搓揉、被纤细的指尖拂过凹陷与沟壑时激烈地颤抖？也会……  
——也会咬住下唇，眼角盈着情欲的泪水，在高潮时露出这般隐忍又欢愉的表情吗？  
……  
他在濒临之时加剧了手中的动作，最终，房间在一声低沉粗哑的呻吟里回归平静，只留下粗重却又轻不可闻的阵阵喘息。

希斯拉德脸色古怪地在门口给自己罚站。  
昨晚的哈迪斯有些异样让他十分在意，今早对方更是毫无征兆地缺席了十四席的定期会议。他只是担心好友才决定上门查看，却发现自己来的不是时候。  
有些……太不是时候了……  
唔，不过话说回来，什么样的人才会在做那些事的时候……喊出自己的名字啊？


End file.
